UN CORAZÓN QUE SUFRE ES UN CORAZÓN QUE FUNCIONA
by Magui Morrigan
Summary: Cuando se hace parte de un equipo es normal que los problemas de uno afecten a todos. Cuando se hace parte de una familia, es el deber de todos ayudarte a levantar, pero solo depende de uno mismo recibir la ayuda o no. La traición de Malchior le dolió a Raven, pero el dolor de Raven los afectó a todos. RobRae.
1. Chapter 1 Introducción al caos

_**Buenas noches lectores!**_

_**Este es el primer Fic que me animo a subir desde que cree esta cuenta hace ya algún tiempo. Así que espero que la disfruten y me den su opinión al respecto. Al principio pensé que sería un Oneshort pero resultó más largo de lo que esperaba, así que serán 2 capítulos… nada del otro mundo.**_

_**La historia muestra la parte 'humana' detrás de nuestros héroes y los acontecimientos que la traición de Malchior desencadenó en toda la torre a pesar de que aparentemente la afectada solo fuera Raven. Es una mirada un poco más allá de lo que son y sienten los jóvenes titanes respecto a sus vidas. Hay cierto grado de RobRae aunque nada muy fuerte… por el momento ;)  
>Espero opiniones con los brazos abiertos… gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto. <strong>_

•**Hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. Los personajes NO me pertenecen, estos son creaciones de DC cmics y WB Tv. Lo mío es solo por diversión. •**

**UN CORAZÓN QUE SUFRE, ES UN CORAZÓN QUE FUNCIONA.**

**N/A: **La historia está parcialmente basada en la canción 'From Eden' del grupo Hozier, de un pensamiento de Robin dirigido hacia Raven.  
>Link de la canción traducida: watch?v=YcHOxhGNq3g<p>

**Capítulo 1: Introducción al caos. **

Eran los jóvenes titanes, cinco chicos con las hormonas a tope, creyentes de la justicia y con más agallas que el adolecente promedio. El líder: siempre tan seguro de sí mismo y de su equipo, el hombre robot: la mente brillante entre sus compañeros, la alienígena: hermosa y valiente, el cambiante: audaz y simpático y la gótica: la chica fría y distante… pero aun así hacia parte del equipo, ¿verdad?  
>Con esos ojos eran vistos por la mayoría de los habitantes de la ciudad que protegían. No sabían mucho de ellos, en ocasiones se les veía en las pizzerías, en los parques o por las calles de la ciudad, había quienes se les acercaban a saludar, a agradecer o simplemente a intercambiar un par de palabras con ellos. Eran agradables, nunca tuvieron problemas en cruzar conversaciones con las personas por quienes arriesgaban la vida casi a diario; pero más allá de eso, un ciudadano normal de Jump City no sabía nada acerca de los chicos. Lo que pasaba de puertas para adentro en la torre en forma de T o entre pelea y batalla quedaba para ellos.<p>

Se conocieron en las condiciones más extrañas que incluso cualquier héroe podría imaginar, la mayoría de ellos era reacio a trabajar en compañía o se esforzaban por negar sus potenciales. Ninguno se consideraba más que un chico o chica que para fortuna o infortunia por razones del destino o de sabe Dios quién, tenían algo que los diferenciaba a gran escala del resto de las personas. No tenían muy claro el por qué habían terminado trabajando, incluso viviendo juntos pero había pasado y parecía que todos estaban bien con ello.  
>El haber empezado a pasar tanto tiempo juntos al principio pudo haber traído sus incomodidades y dudas, sin embargo con el paso del tiempo se acostumbraron y aprendieron a tolerar las actitudes, manías, y personalidades de sus compañeros; eso es lo que normalmente pasa cuando convives con nuevas personas. Sin embargo todos habían cometido un desmedido error, a simple vista no era malo, les había facilitado las cosas y era más cómodo para todos, pero cuando el tiempo fue pasando, se percataron de ello y remediarlo les iba a costar destruir parte de lo que habían construido. <strong>Cada uno de los titanes había tomado un rol determinado<strong>. Mientras cada uno de ellos se mantuviera haciendo su papel las situaciones marchaban bien, pero al más mínimo desequilibrio de alguno de ellos, la ilusión se rompía para todos. Pero era normal que a veces los 5 desvariaran, es decir, después de todo, solo eran adolecentes. ¿Qué pasaba cuando su líder era chantajeado por un psicópata para abandonar al equipo? ¿Qué pasaba cuando la siempre rebosante de alegría y esperanzada alienígena de repente se convertía en una asustada e introvertida chica? ¿Qué pasaba cuando incluso al siempre gracioso y optimista chico bestia le flaqueaba la fe? O ¿qué pasaba cuando era el paternal y sabio Cyborg quien necesitaba un consejo? … Si uno era vulnerable, el resto de ellos podría serlo y darse cuenta de ese detalle les aterraba.  
>Fue por esto mismo que el incidente entre Malchior y Raven les había costado tanto a todos.<p>

Raven. Tan pronto como la conocieron percibieron su innegable personalidad reservada, callada, sarcástica… apartada. Pero la vieron pelear en un campo de batalla, y todo lo que no tenía de extrovertida o social lo tenía de fuerte y decidida. Entonces ese era el rol de la chica, la inquebrantable del equipo. Siempre serena, calmada, con la cabeza fría, con las palabras justas y acciones medidas para equilibrar a sus compañeros cuando éstos perdían el balance. Pero ¿qué pasaba cuando la chica fría y sin emociones estaba tumbada en el piso de su habitación con lágrimas en los ojos siendo engañada por alguien que había abusado de su buena fe, o por increíble que sonara para el resto de sus compañeros, su fragilidad?

Robin fue el primero en tumbar la puerta de la habitación de la gótica cuando se percataron de que algo andaba mal, sin embargo el cuadro que figuraba Raven en ese momento los quebró a todos. Al final logró sacar fuerza y astucia de solo ella sabrá dónde y pudo vencer al imbécil que le había dado esperanza de llenar un vacío que la hechicera llevaba bien escondido, y que sin más, de un momento a otro se lo había arrebatado, o peor aún, le hizo entender que había sido solo una mentira.  
>Malchior se la había jugado a Raven, no había logrado tener triunfo en sus planes, pero hizo algo mucho peor; le mostró a Robin a Starfire a Cyborg y a Chico bestia que aunque híbrida, Raven llevaba humanidad en su ser y eso implicaba tener emociones y eso significaba fallar de vez en cuando, llorar de vez en cuando, romperse de vez en cuando.<p>

Fue entonces cuando todos en el silencio y la oscuridad de la noche, solos en sus respectivas habitaciones habían analizado a su amiga, más allá de lo que ella mostraba por primera vez.  
>Recordaban haber tenido uno de esos instantes en donde las circunstancias les habían obligado a familiarizarse momentáneamente con ella, una pequeña conexión, un enlace breve que de cierta manera les había dicho 'debajo de las duras costillas hay un corazón que late', pero cuando el momento había acabado, esa interpretación también. Como se arrepentían todos de haberlo dejado pasar. Como les jodía entender que como cada uno de ellos, ella también se había sentido endeble, ajena, impotente o desilusionada y sin embargo su actitud siempre había sido firme; hasta que Malchior le había dado en el punto débil, su soledad.<p>

Desde que Raven venció a Malchior y a la vez el último rol del equipo había sido destruido, todos se habían esforzado por hacerse entender unos a otros que caer estaba bien y que entre todos se iban a levantar, porque para Jump City eran un equipo, pero después de todo lo que les había pasado ellos habían entendido que eran una familia. Al menos esa era la intención de los titanes y por el momento estaban concentrados en transmitírselo a Raven quien obviamente había salido seriamente herida de la situación, sin embargo no era tarea fácil… después de todo ¿qué podían hacer, abrazarla y hacerle mimos? No, el instinto de Raven era ser introvertida, eso era un hecho, pero tampoco querían que las cosas se quedaran así, no querían que la herida se quedara abierta, si uno podía caer los otros también, pero si uno se podía levantar así mismo lo harían los otros ¿verdad?

Raven ahora salía de su habitación con más frecuencia, seguía siendo no muy conversadora o participativa, pero al menos se sentaba con los chicos en la sala y les escuchaba, eso era un avance. Pero estar en medio de la multitud no es lo mismo que estar acompañada y eso lo tenía perfectamente claro Robin.

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Chico Bestia puso la música a un tono prudente en medio de la sala.  
>Cyborg en un acto heroico le había pedido ayuda a Star con una receta sencilla para que la alienígena se fuera adecuando a la comida terrestre, ya era hora de que parara de hacer platillos que parecían más otro villano contra el que pelear que algo comestible... así que ambos estaban en la cocina con recetario en mano e ingredientes por doquier.<br>Robin leía el periódico y tomaba café sentado en la mesa cuando vio pasar a Raven hacia el sofá, acomodarse en su típica posición y ponerse a leer no sin antes darle una mirada fugaz a sus compañeros, el ambiente era agradable. Aunque la ubicación del periódico que tenía Robin en sus manos no cambió, su actitud si, ahora miraba disimuladamente a la chica que se había sentado en frente de él a unos metros. Recordó la imagen de Raven totalmente destrozada por lo de Malchior y un leve escalofrío bajó por su espina dorsal y se alojó en su estómago, de pronto imaginó las horribles noches que debió haber pasado la hechicera después de eso, ese no poder sacarse los ecos de la cabeza, ese dolor que se acuna en la garganta cuando soportamos las ganas de llorar, esas lágrimas necias que nublan la vista cuando ya no le podemos hacerle frente al dolor, y ese momento en que la primera lágrima cae y entonces ya no se puede parar. Hundirse en la almohada, ahogar los gritos y al día siguiente lavarse la cara y repetirse mil veces 'aquí no ha pasado nada' aunque ni uno mismo se lo cree. Robin suspiro y recordó como él mismo tantas veces había pasado por esa situación, miró su café, tomo el pocillo, le dio un sorbo, miró a la chica nuevamente y solo una pregunta retumbó en su cabeza "¿_Realmente te gusta estar sola, o le tienes miedo a la compañía… al abandono?" _Le tenía que hacer saber a Raven que ella no estaba sola, fuera como fuera.

Eran las cinco de la mañana y Robin ya había pasado un buen rato entrenando y Raven meditando, ambos eran los primeros en levantarse cada día, pero esta vez fue diferente, Robin interrumpió los ejercicios antes de lo normal y se dirigió a la cocina, había pasado toda la noche pensando cual era la forma correcta de acercarse a la chica, él era un hombre de planes y esta no iba a ser la excepción.  
>Cuando Raven se paró respiró profundo y se sintió invadida de una tranquilidad poco habitual por esos días, eso la reconfortó. A paso firme caminó hasta la cocina con el objetivo de preparar el mejor té de hierbas que hubiera probado en semanas. Cuando entró, paró en seco al ver a Robin con tetera en mano y un riquísimo olor a hierbas por toda la cocina.<p>

Espero que no te moleste, pero pensé en adelantarme y hacerte tu té esta mañana.- Se explicó el muchacho ante el ceño fruncido de la gótica.

¿Sabes cómo preparar té?- comentó ella sin saber qué más decir

No, pero internet si.- Dijo Robin sacando su móvil del bolsillo y riendo por lo bajo. Raven seguía con el seño fruncido. Después de unos segundos el chico puso sobre las manos de su acompañante una taza azul con la bebida caliente servida.- ¿nos sentamos?- preguntó señalando el sofá y dirigiéndose hacia este mientras Raven lo seguía.

Huele realmente bien, gracias.- No tenía la más mínima idea a qué venían tales acciones, pero algo muy dentro de sí se alegraba del momento. - ¿por qué todo esto? ella no pensaba quedarse con la duda.

Robin la miró y suspiró. No supo qué responder. En ese momento Raven entendió todo, su líder estaba tratando de ir más allá con el asunto de Malchior y eso la jodía. Suspiró un poco frustrada y un poco enojada, puso la tasa sobre la mesa haciendo ademán de pararse e irse. Robin le cogió una mano suavemente dándole a entender que se quedara. Raven volvió la mirada hacia su líder y sin saber muy bien por qué, aun un poco seria volvió a sentarse y se cruzó de brazos.

¿qué?- preguntó arqueando los ojos.

¿cómo estás?- pregunto él con una ternura que la desarmo completamente.

Raven bajó la mirada y quitó un poco la tención de su cuerpo y de las facciones de su cara, aflojó un poco los brazos y se mordió el labio inferior dudando y maldiciéndose a sí misma por no haberse largado cuando pudo. Le contesto con la guardia en alto nuevamente

Mira Robin, si esto es para decirme que fui una completa idiota al confiar en un libro parlante maldito hace millones de años, no me lo tienes que aclarar, me lo he recordado noche tras noche desde que pasó. Y lo siento- Un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala luego de la repentina y tosca reacción de la gótica.

No es para nada eso. – Dijo Robin con la misma calma que había formulado la primera pegunta. –Solo quiero saber cómo estás.-

Raven quedó nuevamente desarmada en frente del petirojo.

Fue solo un momento de… confusión y… me dejé llevar. Sé que no debí hacerlo, pero pasó y ya me quedó bastante clara la lección.- Robin suspiró

¿por qué no contestas mi pregunta?- Raven levantó una ceja.

Ya te respondí- dijo seria.

No, solo me explicaste el cómo de la situación en sí, pero lo que yo quiero saber es tú cómo estás. – Raven no supo qué decir.

Robin volvió a reírse por lo bajo y apoyó los codos en sus rodillas cruzando las manos al frente y quedando un poco inclinado hacia Raven, la miró fijamente durante unos segundos en los que ella no se inmutó para nada.

¿Puedo contarte una historia? – Dijo finalmente el chico.

_Éste cada vez está más chiflado – _pensó Raven; pero en medio de todo ella era la que había sido cortante con él, quien solo se estaba 'preocupando' por ella y hasta le había hecho el té. No tenía idea de qué esperar que su compañero le dijera, pero finalmente afirmó con la cabeza.

Robin empezó a hablar:

Es la historia de un viejo amigo mío_.- hizo una pausa_ – Su nombre es Dick… Dick Grayson, un tipo ya grande de ojos azules y cabello negro, algo terco… pero jovial la mayoría del tiempo – _Soltó una pequeña risita - _de pequeño vivía en un circo con sus padres y soñaba con ser el mejor trapecista, como lo eran ellos. Dick suele recordar a su familia inmersa en una felicidad infinita, completamente seguro de que ese es el amor más honesto que ha conocido. Pero él lo recuerda y no lo vive porque…- _suspiró_- la gente dice que no saben cómo pasó, se habla de una venganza… sea cual sea la causa el resultado es el mismo, Dick vio morir a sus padres en la que sería la última presentación de The Flying Graysons. Eran las únicas personas a quienes tenía, sus padres y el circo eran su mundo y ahora estaban muertos… no tienes idea de lo mucho que el muchacho, entonces un niño, sufrió preguntándose si había sido su culpa, si se lo merecía, en incertidumbre total sobre su futuro o en general sobre toda su vida.- _De nuevo tomó una pausa_- Dick se sintió tanto tiempo ajeno a todo… como si sobrara… como si creyera que él también tendría que haber muerto con sus padres… después de todo eran su familia. Luego de eso el pequeño solo encontró refugio con alguien que había pasado por una situación similar a la de él cuando era un niño, ahora esa persona era un adulto y se podía hacer cargo de Dick, el único problema es que sus personalidades no encajaban del todo, pero no me malinterpretes, él fue un excelente padre adoptivo para el único sobreviviente de los Grayson y le enseñó todo lo que sabía, le enseñó como pelear contra sus propios demonios y contra las pesadillas y los errores que lo atormentaban, pero Dick creció y recordaba cómo de niño veía a sus padres volar, y él también quería sentir esa sensación de absoluta libertad. Como te dije antes, las personalidades del padre putativo y de Dick nunca fueron semejantes, uno era reservado, serio, esa era la forma en la que él llevaba las cosas y en su mundo le funcionaba a la perfección. Pero para Dick era diferente, él era más pasional y de cada cosa que probaba quería más, pero había pasado tanto tiempo junto a su mentor que se había olvidado de ser él mismo, para complacer con su actitud a su superior, no sé muy bien si porque pensaba que se lo debía o si porque pensaba que algún día iba a superar las cosas de la misma manera que él las había superado. Entonces con una valentía bastante grande, aunque también lleno de miedos se despegó del ambiente familiar por segunda vez, con la diferencia de que esta vez la decisión era propia. Tomo todas las enseñanzas que sus padres y luego su mentor y amigos cercanos le habían dejado, y empezó a buscar las únicas dos cosas que le faltaban por recuperar, a sí mismo y el poder volar…

Raven no había interrumpido ni una sola vez desde que Robin había empezado a hablar, estuvo todo el tiempo concentrada en la historia que su amigo le contaba, no sabía a dónde quería llegar él con todo eso pero admitió que la había atrapado. A Robin no le tembló la voz en ningún momento, tal vez se tomaba su tiempo para escoger las palaras adecuadas, pero contaba la historia con tanta naturalidad que terminó sumergiéndose en ella.

¿Y qué pasó?- Preguntó Raven finalmente al ver que Robin no seguía.

Te termino la historia si aceptas que te invite a almorzar hoy en la tarde. – Le respondió sonriendo.- Raven volvió a su típica ceja levantada en señal de pregunta.

Vamos Raven, sé que te gustará el restaurante… y el final de la historia. – Te veo a las 12:00 pm en la entrada de la torre.- Sin más Robin se levantó y se dirigió hacia el pasillo, antes de desaparecer definitivamente, volvió la mirada a Raven y le dijo: Deberías tomarte el té antes de que se acabe de enfriar… Dicho esto, la puerta se cerró y Raven quedó sola en la sala. Miró la taza en la meza durante unos segundos, se tomó el té y se fue a su habitación a arreglarse, tenía una cita a medio día que pensaba cumplir.


	2. Chapter 2 La belleza de la simplicidad

**UN CORAZÓN QUE SUFRE, ES UN CORAZÓN QUE FUNCIONA.**

**Capítulo 2: La belleza de la simplicidad. **

Unos vaqueros y una básica negra, una chaqueta de jean y unas botas miliares. El estilo de Raven era por sobre todo discreto fuera cual fuera el contexto en el que se encontrara. Se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Ella siempre se había entendido con Robin un poco mejor que con el resto, tal vez porque era el único quien no trataba de llenar sus silencios con ruido o palabras triviales, y eso le agradaba bastante. Sin embargo se encontraba a punto de ir a terminar una conversación surgida de la nada sobre un tal Dick quien ella no conocía en absoluto… tal vez es solo una historia inventada de su líder... o algo así; pero no se podía negar que estaba interesada en cual era la intención de Robin al contarle todo eso… Ella quería hacerse una idea de cuál era la imagen que tenían los titanes de ella en ese momento. No quería que nadie pensara que fuera débil, eso le molestaba, solo había pasado por un mal momento como todos los otros lo habían hecho, y lo habían superado. No era como que necesitara terapia de grupo o algo así…  
>Mira su reloj: 11:58 am. Faltaban dos minutos para verse con el petirrojo a la hora acordada, se dio la vuelta, salió de su habitación y caminó hasta la entrada. Cuando llegó a la puerta él aún no estaba allí. Salió de la torre y se sentó sobre las rocas mientras lo esperaba. Fijó su vista en las olas de mar que a esa hora no golpeaban tan violentamente la costa emitiendo una tranquilidad que a la gótica le agradaba.<p>

La vista es realmente increíble, ¿no? – Sintió una voz tras de ella que reconoció inmediatamente.

Fuimos tan afortunados de habernos adueñado de éste lugar… es como si nivelara el agite diario- Ella no había planeado la respuesta, simplemente contesto con lo que sentía en ese momento sin dejar de mirar el paisaje. Sintió como el chico estiraba una mano hasta su costado.

¿vamos? – Dijo él con la misma calidez del medio día, ofreciéndole la mano a la chica por la espalda para ayudarla a parar.

Raven por instinto tomó la mano del chico, cuando se giró de lo primero que se percató era de que llevaba puesto un jean obscuro, se apoyó, se impulsó un poco con los pies y en dos segundos se encontraba de pie frente a Robin. Lo que vio la dejó de piedra. "_Ojos azules, cabello negro"_

¿Por qué esa cara Rae? – Preguntó el chico haciéndose el inocente al ver la cara de asombro de su compañera.

Ojos azules, cabello negro. – Esta vez lo dijo en voz alta, sin quitar la expresión de pasmo de su cara.

Que descriptiva eres.- ¿Se estaba haciendo el gracioso?

La historia… - Robin asintió lentamente. – Eres… Tú eres… - Lo pensó un poco más- _"de pequeño vivía en un circo con sus padres y soñaba con ser el mejor trapecista, como lo eran ellos…- _Tú eres Dick Grayson. - sentenció finalmente sin quitarle la mirada de encima al chico. Robin volvió a afirmar con su cabeza.

Robin le había ofrecido a Raven transportarlos hasta el restaurante en su motocicleta, sin embargo la chica propuso (que si a él no le molestaba) preferiría caminar hasta el lugar. Durante el recorrido de no más de 40 minutos no cruzaron más de un par de palabras. Mientras tanto Raven repasaba toda la historia en su cabeza una y otra vez "_es su historia… él me contó SU historia". _Cuando llegaron tenían una mesa reservada en el segundo piso de un restaurante en medio de la ciudad. La mayoría de la gente eran universitarios y jóvenes de la zona, a Raven le pareció bastante acogedor y cómodo el lugar.

Así que… - Empezó a hablar la chica. – ¿Lo que me contaste es tu historia?

Si. –Afirmó tranquilamente. Raven no sabía cómo responderle por tercera vez en el día.

Siento mucho lo de tus padres.- Le dijo sincera.

Gracias.

¿Por qué me la contaste?

…¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que hablo de todo esto de manera tan natural con alguien.

…¿alguien más lo sabe?

Creo que Cy sospecha quién fue mi mentor

Y fue…

Batman, obviamente. – Dijo sonriendo

Y… ¿por qué me lo has contado todo a mí?

En realidad no he terminado…- Raven le miró y termino de acomodarse en la silla en señal de escucha.

Cuando me fui de Gotham, apenas sabía valerme por mi mismo, sabía más de 6 artes marciales distintos, sabía cómo diseñar mis propias armas y sabía cómo patear traseros… pero sabía muy poco acerca de mí… y a decir verdad solo sabía hacer cereal –_Se rió con muchas ganas de solo recordarlo y le sacó una pequeña pero vistosa sonrisa a Raven_ – aunque eso en realidad no ha cambiado mucho…  
>El punto es, que en el proceso de buscarme a mí mismo, los encontré a ustedes, y entonces pude ser lo que no sabía que era… un líder, un héroe… un adolecente al que le falta mucho por aprender, terco, obstinado… una persona que ha aprendido a aceptar su dolor, pero que también aprendió a… a amar, Raven, a valorar cada momento con mi equipo… con mi familia… a planear un futuro y unas metas que no solo me incumben a mí, porque ahora soy capaz de visualizar mi vida, y en ella están ustedes, porque son parte de mí, cada uno a su manera, y es bueno saber que están ahí, porque cuando he fallado han sido mi razón y mi apoyo para levantarme, ¿de qué me sirve ser el líder si no tengo un equipo? …de nada, Raven. Ustedes me han hecho parte de sus días y han confiando en mí y con ello me lo han dado todo, me devolvieron las alas para poder volar y no les bastó con eso... también me enseñaron a amar mis caídas. Pero si todo esto pasó fue porque dejé de pensar que "<em>Solo estaba mejor" <em>Nadie puede sobrevivir completamente solo. Tenía miedo de no encajar, de que mis errores pesaran más que mis buenas acciones, pero tomé el riesgo de dejar eso a un lado. No hay camino correcto, Raven, solo la posibilidad de elegir que tan amenas o amargas nos queremos hacer las cosas para nosotros mismos. Y aquí es donde te respondo tu pregunta ¿por qué soltarte toda esta mano de emociones y hechos de los que apenas yo mismo soy consciente? ¿Por qué contarte mi historia?.. Porque me reconozco en ti, Raven, porque cuando te vi tan mal ese día, me vi a mi mismo llorando el holocausto de mi vida, porque cuando te veo pasar de un lado a otro con tu expresión seria, tengo la idea de la impotencia que sientes por dentro, y créeme, negarlo no sirve para nada. Cada uno lleva las cosas a su manera. No te estoy diciendo que corras a mis brazos y llores desconsolada, pero vamos Rae! Las cargas son más ligeras si nos ayudan a cargarlas, entre todos estamos luchando por seguir en pie, como lo hacemos en cada batalla, a sí mismo tenemos que actuar cuando la pelea es interna… en equipo. Tú eres una chica intuitiva, si supieras que los titanes no son tu lugar te habrías alejado de nosotros tan pronto como nos conociste, pero no, sigues aquí, haz estado desde el comienzo y no te has ido porque dentro de ti sabes que estar con nosotros te hace bien, ahora solo tienes que terminar de aceptarlo, no es fácil, pero cuando lo hagas tendrás tu propia historia… y tal vez se la cuentas a alguien con el mismo drama que yo te la he soltado a ti. – _Robin soltó una tenue risa.-_ Sé que no quieres hacernos parte del problema… ninguno de nosotros busca eso, pero sí podemos ser parte de la solución. Eres parte del equipo Rae, de la familia, una parte muy importante, y al final solo la familia es la que permanece al lado hasta el final. Eso es lo que quiero que sepas.

Raven apenas podía controlar su respiración que temblaba como temblaban sus manos sobre la mesa, nunca nadie le había dicho nada como lo que Robin le acababa de decir y mucho menos se lo esperaba. Robin encerró sus pequeñas manos dentro de las de él al darse cuanto del tenue movimiento que estas hacían, Raven solo las miró y atinó a apretar desde adentro las manos de su amigo.

Solo te quiero aclarar una cosa. – Su voz aún temblaba.

Dime. – Le dijo suavemente sin soltar sus manos.

Desde que pasó lo que pasó lo que sentí siempre fue más rabia que dolor. – Levantó la mirada para buscar los zafiros azules de los que solo ella podía disfrutar entonces.- Rabia porque estaba buscando algo que ya tenía pero que no me había dado cuenta, si, me sentí sola, es un momento de vulnerabilidad por el que todos pasamos, pero la solución era salir a la sala y sentarme con ustedes, eso ahora lo sé, pero en esos momentos dejé que alguien totalmente ajeno me convenciera sutilmente de que yo no encajaba con ustedes y de que tenía que estar con alguien tan 'raro' como yo, y terminé jodiéndolo todo. No estoy triste porque me sienta sola, tengo rabia porque no valoré su compañía… ¿entiendes?

Robin no esperaba una explicación como la que acababa de escuchar. No dijo nada. –Pero desde ahora, prometo hacerlo.- Concluyó Raven. Se soltó de las manos del acróbata y se paro dirigiéndose directamente a él; por reflejo el chico también se levantó y la recibió en sus brazos de la manera más inesperada y perfecta que pudo ser. Ella se abrazó a su pecho como si de eso dependiera su vida, Robin la apretó contra sí y le beso la coronilla de su cabeza un par de veces. El abrazo no había durado más de 10 segundos, pero fue el "gracias" más sincero que Raven le pudo dar a Robin.

Espero que no te moleste… pero invité a algunos amigos a almorzar con nosotros- Dijo el petirrojo cuando se separaron. Raven miró hacia la puerta del restaurante, Cy, Star y Chico Bestia entraban en el, con algunos paquetes en la mano y vestidos de civil igual que ellos. Robin les hizo señas para que subieran

Hey! Es bueno verlos fuera de casa. – Dijo chico Bestia a modo de saludo.

Es bueno no tener que cocinarles a los 4 porque ninguno más pueda hacerlo sin matarnos a todos- Dijo Cybor sentándose y haciéndolos reír a todos.

Pero yo ya estoy aprendiendo. – Starfire lo afirmó con su típica gran sonrisa atravesando su rostro.

Pues… ahí vamos. – Le respondió Cyborg, haciéndolos reír a todos una vez más.

Si crees que es malo cocinar para cinco, imagina lo que es lavar los platos de una semana- Dijo Robin

A lo mejor algún día nos vamos a tener que sentar a aprender cómo demonios cocinar...al menos un poco- Esta vez fue Raven la que habló.

¿Y a ti desde cuándo te interesa la cocina? – inquirió chico bestia – No lo sé, a lo mejor es hora de probar nuevas cosas…

¿Qué tal uñas rosa?- Dijo Starfire

No exageres.- contestó la hechicera

Las manos de Raven y Robin se habían vuelto unir por debajo de la mesa cuando se sentaron nuevamente. Por esta tarde no iban a salvar al mudo, ni a la ciudad, ni a personas. Simplemente era un grupo de amigos… hermanos… salvándose a sí mismos.

_**Bueno, hasta aquí mi primer fic oficialmente suido a . ¿Muy dramático? ¿Muy aburrido? ¿Muy corto? Juzguen ustedes. De nuevo gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto y estaré encantada de recibir sus opiniones.**_

_**Buenas noches and rock forever my friends…**_


End file.
